Copy
by brittana11
Summary: Santiago and Brittany have a four year old son Zack who is the light of their lives. A quick look at a normal day with the Lopez's or not so normal. Short one shot.


**Thanks youtubelover01 for the suggestion of this one shot. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Copy**

Santiago smiles as he watches his wife wipe dirt off of their son's nose. He loves them more than anyone else in the world. Just being with them makes him happy no matter what. He knows he's one hell of a lucky bastard to be able to call this blonde goddess Brittany his wife and that she gave him their son Zack. They had both just graduated from college when she got pregnant and like hell was he going to let his child be born out of wedlock. So he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him. Here they are five years later happily married with a four year old son.

"San," Brittany says wrapping an arm around his neck as she sits across his lap. "What you thinking about?" she asks.

"Just how happy I am with you and Zack." Santiago says and on queue Zack lifts himself onto Brittany's lap.

"We are very happy to be with you too San." Brittany whispers leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

"Mommy love you." Zack says wrapping his arms tightly around both his parents.

"And we love you too Zacky." Brittany says before gasping as Santiago picks them both up.

"Come on loves let's go to bed." Santiago says cradling them to his chest as he carries them upstairs.

"I sleep with you?" Zack asks pouting a lot like Brittany.

"No buddy you have to sleep in your own bed." Brittany says the only one able to say no to his pout.

"Daddy," he pouts looking up at his dad.

Santiago shifts uncomfortably folding his arms across his chest trying to not look down at his cute son. Zack frowning folds his arms and starts shifting from side to side. Brittany can't help, but giggle at how cute her two boys look mirror images of each other right now.

"Um….listen to your mom." Santiago finally says gulping as he looks at his wife.

Zack's pout deepens as he looks up at his mom frowning.

Brittany is proud of her husband for actually saying no to their son. She knows that he has a very hard time saying no to their son. He's a mini version of his dad with the exception that he has her blue eyes. Everyone always comments how much like father and son look and are shocked that she gave birth to him. Many of their friends question that she gave birth to him, but she doesn't doubt as she remembers the whole birthing process vividly.

"You're doing really well." Brittany softly says kissing his cheek.

"It's still really hard to say no." Santiago says wrapping his arm around her.

"Done," Zack says running out and jumping on his bed.

"Goodnight little man." Santiago says ruffling his head.

"Night daddy," Zack says reaching out his arms for his mom to pick him up.

"Sleep well," Brittany softly says kissing his cheek.

"Night mommy," he pouts as he heads into his room.

He was sure that he'd be able to sleep in his parent's bed, but for once his dad said no and his mom didn't fall for his cuteness. Oh well he thinks there's always tomorrow.

Santiago slowly closes the door and turns to face his wife. He's shocked to be met by a pair of lips. She kisses him deeply so happy that they have the night to themselves for once. Most nights San can't say no to Zack and by the time he's finally in his own bed she's already asleep.

"I want you so bad baby." Brittany whispers wrapping her arms around his neck as he picks her up.

"Oh god baby." Santiago moans feeling his pants getting really tight.

Brittany smirks when she sees the huge bulge in his pants. She knows that she's sexy and her husband loves her, but it's always nice to be reminded of it. He throws her down on the bed settling down next to her having already removed his shirt. Reaching down she slowly unzips his pants before unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his boxers. She smirks as his nine inch cock springs up hitting him in the chest.

"You have too many clothes on my love." Santiago whispers pulling her shirt off.

He reaches around her and unclips her bra throwing it to the side. Staring at her perfect breasts he gently cups them. While he massages her breasts Brittany kicks off her pants and underwear.

"I need you in me." Brittany whispers in his ear.

"God you're sexy." Santiago moans climbing on top of her.

She reaches down in between them and grabs his rock hard dick guiding it towards her center. They both moan as his dick pokes her clit. He slowly pushes into her.

"So full," Brittany moans.

He starts to thrust slowly at first before speeding up. It doesn't take long before their both coming.

"That was the fastest we've ever come." Brittany says still breathing hard as she lays her head on his chest.

"It was embarrassing," Santiago mumbles.

"Well the more you say no to Zack the more sex we can have at night and soon you'll be able to go all night long again." Brittany says smirking.

"Fuck," Santiago mumbles shaking his head at how good is wife is at getting him to do things.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago wakes up stretching his arms above his head before rolling over and pulling his wife into his chest.

"Good morning baby." Santiago husks kissing her on the lips.

"It certainly is a good morning after last night." Brittany says rolling on top of him.

"God baby, you're the sexist thing in the world." Santiago husks pressing his hard on up into her.

Before they can continue Zack opens their bedroom door his hair sticking up everywhere just like his daddy and he sleepily climbs into their bed. Brittany chuckles at how alike father and son are. They're both wearing duck print boxers that are a size too big and neither are thrilled to be awake. They both love their sleep.

"Go back to sleep, I'll go make breakfast." Brittany says mostly to herself as both boys are fast asleep already. "Sometimes I wonder why I even speak."

The next time Santiago wakes up it's to the smell of pancakes and stretches his arms above his head again. Zack who has also woken up stretches his little arms above his head as well looking up at his dad. Both father and son sit up and dangle their feet over the bed.

"Ready for breakfast little man?" Santiago asks.

"Yep," Zack says standing up waiting for his dad.

Santiago stands up and stretches his legs, Zack follows suit stretches his little legs.

"Breakfast is ready!" Brittany shouts up the stairs.

"Coming!" both boys shout.

They thunder down the stairs and skid into the dining room. Brittany shakes her head and rolls her eyes at them.

"Thanks for the food babe." Santiago says kissing her cheek as she places a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Thanks mommy," Zack says kissing her cheek when she places a plate of pancakes in front of him.

She can't help, but giggle at how cute her big and little boy look both wearing their oversized boxers, crazy hair sticking up everywhere and stuffing their mouths full with pancakes. She loves how alike Zack is to his dad.

"Do you have to go to work today? It's Saturday." Brittany pouts sitting in his lap.

"Baby I have a very important client that wants to meet today." Santiago softly says hating that he has to work on the weekend.

"Just be back by six I have your favorite dinner planned." Brittany says playing with the little hair on his neck.

"You are too good to me baby." Santiago says kissing her on the lips.

"Mommy milk!" Zack whines hating when they ignore him.

"Alright Zacky," Brittany says messing up his hair as she gets off of Santiago's lap.

Santiago grabs the newspaper that his wonderful wife has lain out next to him and opens it to the sports page. Across the table Zack sees this and grabs the comics section of the paper his mom left out for him and opens it. They each reach for a pancake and take a bite holding it off to the side as they read. Zack keeps peaking around his paper to make sure that he's copying his dad completely.

Brittany places the glass of milk in front of Zack before resuming her spot in her husband's lap. She finishes the pancake in his hand without him noticing. She then steals the pancake out of Zack's hand. Both boys try to take a bite out of the nonexistent pancake in their hands. They both frown then glare at their hands before just grabbing another pancake.

"Baby you might want to start getting ready or you'll be late to your important meeting." Brittany tells him.

"Shit," Santiago says lifting her off his lap and placing her on the chair next to him.

Santiago makes a mad dash upstairs to get ready.

"Shit," Zack says following his dad upstairs.

"San, you know better than to curse around Zack." Brittany says to herself as she clears the table.

She's noticed that over the last few months that Zack has started to try and copy most of the things his dad does. She thinks it's really cute that he tries to be so much like his dad.

"I'll be back at six sharp." Santiago says sliding into the kitchen and pecking his wife on the lips.

"Good luck," Brittany shouts after him.

Zack comes walking in the kitchen in his suit jacket and jeans. He tried to get all his suit stuff on, but could only find his jacket.

"I'll be back mom." Zack says tugging on her hand so she'll lean down so he can kiss her cheek.

"I don't think so little man." Brittany says holding him back.

"But….." Zack pouts.

"That pout may work on your dad, but not me come on let's go get you dressed." Brittany chuckles.

"We go dance?" Zack asks his mom.

"Sure," Brittany says figuring she can catch up on some paper work.

When Zack was a year old Santiago surprised his wife with a dance studio that he bought with his inheritance from his grandma's death. Since then it's become the most popular dance studio in Boston.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago opens the front door smiling as he smells his wife's wonderful roast chicken. He hears the TV and knows that his son is watching something and hasn't heard him yet. Smirking he quietly places his briefcase on the stairs and sneaks up behind Zack.

"Hey little man," Santiago says kissing his cheek.

"Daddy," Zack says wrapping his little arms around his dad's neck.

"Let's go surprise mommy." Santiago whispers causing Zack to giggle and nod his head.

Santiago smiles when he walks into the kitchen to see his wife dancing to no music as she cooks. Putting Zack down he places his finger on his lips as he creeps towards his wife. Zack follows his dad's lead sneaking behind his mom. They both grab at her sides causing her to shriek.

"Boys," Brittany breaths trying to catch her breath holding her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." she says leaning into her husband.

"Heart attacks are just from loving too much." Zack seriously says.

"He may look and act like me, but that brain is all you baby." Santiago chuckles holding his wife.

"He's been trying to copy you lately." Brittany says watching as their son plays with power rangers under the table.

"Well he just wants to be as successful as I am. After all I did marry you baby." Santiago whispers kissing behind her ear.

"So your biggest success in life was marrying me?" Brittany says a little shocked.

"Marrying you and Zack are my biggest successes." Santiago tells her.

"Big romantic goof dinner's done." Brittany says as the timer goes off.

Watching her boys eat Brittany wonders how they manage to not choke. They're both shoveling food into their mouths mostly chicken as neither of them are fawned of veggies.

"As great as always baby." Santiago manages to say holding his fork with a piece of jucie chicken breast on it.

Zack of course has to do exactly what his dad does.

"Very good mommy."

As normal it takes the boys less than ten minutes to finish their dinners.

"Well since you two are defiantly going to abandoning me any moment now to go play video games I have something to tell you both some very exciting news." Brittany says hoping both her boys will take this news well.

"What is it sweetheart?" Santiago asks pulling her into his lap as he can tell she's nervous about something.

"Mommy?" Zack asks crawling onto her lap.

"I had a doctor's appointment last week and they called this afternoon with my test results and well….I'm pregnant." Brittany says looking at them hopefully.

"That's…..that's…that's amazing!" Santiago shouts wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"A baby?" Zack asks stopping his parents from kissing by sticking his head in between theirs.

"Yes little man mommy's going to give us either a little baby boy or girl." Santiago says lifting them both in the air.

"Yay, me good big brother." Zack says smiling.

"Yes you'll make a great big brother." Brittany says smiling softly at her boys.

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Santiago says kissing her.

Zack seeing his dad do this kisses his mom's cheek.

"We play game now?" Zack asks over this family hug now.

"Go we'll talk more when he's asleep." Brittany says.

Santiago puts them both down. Zack runs into the living room to go put his video game in. Santiago kissing Brittany's lips and places a hand on her belly before running after his son.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"He's finally down." Santiago softly says getting in bed.

"At least he took the news well." Brittany says snuggling into his side.

"We both did baby, I'm so happy that we're going to have a baby." Santiago says his hands rubbing her flat belly.

"You aren't mad that I didn't tell you first?" Brittany asks.

"No, we talked about this remember that we want him to know the whole time too." Santiago says.

"Good," Brittany says laying her head on his chest.

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while. Both just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Britt," Santiago softly says not wanting to wake her up if she is already asleep.

"Yeah San?" Brittany says.

"Just so you know I'm extremely happy that you're pregnant." Santiago says. "You just keep making me love you more and more."

They had talked about trying to have another baby now that Zack is four, but hadn't put any serious thought into yet. He hadn't even been aware that Brittany got off birth control not that he cares. He's already super excited to have this baby and it's barely visible.

"I'm so in love with you." Santiago whispers pulling her into him.

"And I love you." Brittany softly says.

Brittany smirks as she feels her husband's rock hard penis poke her in the thigh. She reaches down and grabs it.

"Looks like someone wants to show me how much they love me." Brittany whispers.

"Always baby," Santiago whispers.

He bucks into her hand loving the feeling of her delicate hand wrapped around him. pulling her into a deep kiss they're hands are wondering and are about to start pulling off each other's clothes when there's a loud bang.

"San just go get him." Brittany says knowing that her husband is giving her a pout.

"Sorry it ruined our sexy times." Santiago whispers kissing her on the lips as eh straightens his boxers out.

Brittany slips on sleeping shorts and a tank top on before Zack jumps on the bed.

"Hey buddy aren't you tired?" Brittany asks opening the blanket for him to snuggle in with them.

"I make sure baby okay…." Zack trails off as he falls asleep.

"Night Britt," Santiago yawns his arm stretching above is head, his other laid across his son and wife.

"Night San," Brittany yawns feeling a little hand next to Santiago's hand on her waist.

They fall asleep like that Zack sleeping exactly like his dad arm above his head and other across his mom. Brittany snuggles into her son throwing her arm over him and her husband.


End file.
